leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Supafrunk/Concept - Solvo, the Aspect of Creation
First of all, I'm just going to start by saying I am not english native, so yes my english do sucks. This is also an idea close to the Invoker from DotA. This concept doesn't include much of the damage, but if people really like the whole concept I might try to add more numbers to make it look better. No Lore, name or clear idea of the physical concept have been made yet, since it's mostly work in progress. Here goes nothing: Name: Solvo (thanks Kuro Boku for the name) '-Magic in the Air(Passive):' Everytime 7 spells are casted in his surrounding, he will regenerate X mana. '-Essence of Death(Q):' Passive: ''Increase your movement speed by 4% for each stack of Essence of Death. ''Active: ''Your next auto-attack will do bonus magic damage. '-Essence of Pain(W):' ''Passive: Burn his surrounding with dark flames, dealing X magic damage every second or each stack of Essence of Pain. Active: ''Pulse dark flames, instantly dealing damage to his surrounding. Also pushes enemies who are right next to him by 200 yard/range. '-Essence of Life(E):' ''Passive: Increase your health regen and healing received by 5% for each stack of Essence of Life. Active: Heal yourself for X over 6 seconds. '-Unleash®:' Passive: Grants 1 charge of Unleash every 30/20/10 seconds. Active: *3 Essence of Death: Single target nuke that deals X damage + 10% of the missing health. *3 Essence of Pain: Summons a wave of dark flames that moves forward, damaging enemy units in it path. *3 Essence of Life: Healing all allied units surrounding him, first with a direct heal, then with 3 charge of Essence of Life active. *Mix of Essence: Root an enemy target in place, dealing X damage to him and his surrounding. Basic explanation overall: This concept is close to the Invoker from DotA, Udyr and Karma. You do not start with your ultimate, however, once you have it you start creating charge just like Karma does with her "ultimate"(Yes I know it's not litteraly one but w/e). This ultimate will unleash different kind of spells depending on what essences are currently charged. You cannot use your R unless you have at least 3 charge of Essence(Q, W and/or E) and an ultimate charge available. Just like Udyr, every stance gives a passive and an active. These are not meant to be strong, but to actually help this champion to survive/farm without relying too much on your ultimate. There should be a cooldown of 1 second on his Q, W and E, which is shared through all of them (just like Udyr). As for the effect(which are not final), the overall principal is this: *Q passive, active and ultimate version are meant to help in 1v1 fight(might need to add a CC there or on W). *W passive, active and ultimate version are meant to farm and AoE enemies, while also giving some utility(The knockback). *E passive, active and ultimate version are meant to fill a role of support. All his healing spells have a HoT part, and is not to be compared to say Soraka or Sona in terms of healing. Only his ultimate heal other champions. *The Mix of Essence ultimate is meant for emergency, like screwing your rotation or not in a position to spam a certain stance to get the spell you want. It doesn't do alot of single or AoE damage, but stands in the middle. *I do realize that technically there is far more than just 4 kind of combination, but creating a single spell for each would either make him too powerful with far too many kind of utility, or would have obsolete ability that are simply useless. I got to admit that it would be cool. In other words, let's say you want to use the Essence of Death's ultimate. You will have to spam Q 3 times then R. Simple enough? If you got any suggestions, ideas or feedback, leave comments below :). Category:Blog posts